legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Akrisad's Kirinblade
Akrisad's Kirinblade is a new majestic weapon available in X-13, and will be able to utilize all three attack styles. Their attacks all use lightning. Abilities The weapon itself can be used by any class, as it is a multi-style hybrid, no penalty is made for a class. Using lightning, the user is able to slash enemies with a lightning precise cut, throw magical electric orbs, or align a beam of electricity for a ranged attack. However, as revealed in tidbits, the blade can only use it's lightning attacks 1000 times before being recharged. Afterwards, it still retains it's attack styles, but with shards instead, and without a special attack. Lore ??? Constructing the blade The blade itself is made of five pieces which drop from the entire encounter. You need a majestic item which drops from Akrisad and begins the quest known as Akrisad's Kirinblade (Quest). *Corrupted Akrisad drops the Remnant of Imagination, and the four shards, but only on Master difficulty. The drop rate for the majestic quest item is 1%, while the shards are 25%. Only one shard drops at a time. *K'ril Xarkoroth drops the Akrisadian Hilt, which is needed as well. The best thing to do is to collect all of the items at once. *Here are the next steps. Once you get each piece, you need to get to the part in the raid where you fight the Akrisad Kirin Cannon. When you start the fight encounter, use each piece on any Akrisad Kiringuard found nearby when it has 5% HP or less remaining. His left over residue will give you a Charged Kirinblade Shard, which is stackable up to 4 (since there is only 4 shards). You have to use the four shards on four different Kiringuards, be careful, as only 10 spawn during each encounter. Once you have all the pieces, defeat the Akrisad Kirin Cannon. The next step involves the hilt, you must encounter and fight Corrupted Akrisad. In his boss room, approach the lava waterfall at the end and dip the hilt inside, awakening the runes on it. Afterwards, lastly defeat the boss, and leave the room. The next part involves the smithing of the blade. Before walking to Furiora's domain, find the golden anvil by climbing up the walls on the left side. Smith the pieces and the hilt together (requires 99 Smithing) and finish the blade. You'll now have an Akrisadian Blade. The last part, and the most tedious begins. Kill Scarnian (Scarlet) mobs around the instance, (Scarlet Priest, Scarlet Warrior) for example, and they may drop Scarnium Ashes. You need to collect 1000 of these. Each mob drops 1 (rarely 2), or none at all. So keep fighting until you get them all. When you have 1000, use them with the blade, and you'll get an Akrisadian Charged Blade. Here's the final part. The easter egg, after freeing Akrisad from corruption (which requires you to defeat him, again) is to find his three sons in the instance (you can already have done this before, strongly recommended). One is located near the top of Scarnica, one is in a Scarnium mining area trapped behind rocks, and one is found in a room accessed through a secret entranceway. Once you have all three, Akrisad rewards you with the Scarnica Key. Go to the back of the instance, and use the key on the door, and you'll find a Kirin Furnace. Use the blade with the furnace. You now have Akrisad's Kirinblade. If you need another key, ask for Akrisad for another, he'll charge you 100 gold for it. If you ever need to recharge the blade, use the blade with the Kirin Fountain at the front of the instance. This can only be done if the power has been completely exhausted. Trivia *This is the first chargeable majestic weapon in LL. *Shadius has stated that the questline for this quest revolves around the instance and it's single 5-man, but even guilds may take months to get this weapon. *Even though it's earned through a questline, it is still re-sellable, since you don't have to buy parts. Instead, Shadius says: "Once you beat the questline, you can make multiple of these and sell them if you want... but let's say this, you can't do this every month." Category:Majestic items Category:Majestic weapons